For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by N4vyRu1es
Summary: Inspired by HTTYD 2. Its time for Hiccups proposal.


**A/N***

**Quick one shot that I had to get out of me. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**The song played is the same as in HTTYD 2 between Stoick and Val.**

For the Dancing and the Dreaming

Hiccup was shaking like a leaf. Was he scared? Ha! He wishes he was just scared. Right now, he was absolutely _terrified. _How in Thors name was he supposed to pull this off? He looked over to his father who smiled and gripped his shoulder. "You'll do fine my boy. It's just this once."

"And any other time the lass asks." Gobber, Stoicks oldest friend and Hiccups mentor, spoke. Stoick glared at Gobber who gave a toothy shrug.

"What? It's true."

"Thanks for the encouragement. But I _really _don't think I can do this." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes at first.

"You really don't have a choice. It's tradition." Stoick spoke, Gobber nodding his head in agreement.

"Well if you haven't noticed. I'm not really a traditional type of guy." Hiccup spoke, gesturing to himself. Gobber laughed.

"Ain't that the truth. Wouldn't kill a dragon, skinny as a toothpick-oh! Can't forget to mention all those do-hickeys in the smithy. I mean, what viking in their right mind would-"

Stoick gave another glare at his long time friend.

"Eh. Sorry."

"Nice pep talk guys. Really enjoyed this." Hiccup spoke dryly.

"Nonetheless, you'll do fine. Now come in lad. Let's move. She's not going to wait for ever." With that the three men walked out of the Haddock house.

**Inside the Great Hall**

A large feast was well underway inside the great hall. It looked as if every viking in the entire village was there to enjoy in the festivities. Hiccup took one look and swiftly turned around. "Nope. I'm not doing it." Gobber and Stoick quickly grabbed the lad by the arms and turned him around.

"Oh no you don't! We've been practicing this for _weeks_ now. Theres no way we're letting you out of this so easily." Stoick said, dragging his son inside the hall.

"Just one more day." Hiccup pleaded as they proceeded further into the hall.

"I mean, how do we know if she knows the-"

"Hiccup." Stoick interjected. "You'll do fine. Every lass her age learns it."

"I'm not really sure about this. I don't even know the first thing about marriage!" Hiccup pleaded one last time.

"Well. Like I always say. I believe in learning on the job." With that, Gobber thrusted him forward towards a certain blonde Valkyrie.

Her back was turned to him as she sat at the table by herself. Waiting patiently for a certain dragon boy to show up. Hiccup turned back to look at his father and Gobber, one which was ushering him on and the other throwing a toothy thumbs up. Hiccup turned back to look at Astrid and took a few steps forwards. Hiccup took a deep breath to steal his nerves and let out a low whistle, a tune forming that was all too familiar to the Vikings of Berk. It was soft and carried throughout the hall. The chatting instantly stopped and all eyes turned to look towards Hiccup.

He couldn't bear to look around. If he did he knew he'd freeze. After a breath pause, Hiccup softly spoke.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, _

_Nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you will promise me your heart."_

Hiccup looked hopefully at Astrid who was still turned around. She hadn't moved an inch when he started the song. A frown appeared on his face as the return verse went unheard. With a heavy sigh, Hiccup turned and looked at the crowd that had formed behind him. All looking with sorrow at Hiccup. He sighed deeply, greatly saddened by the rejection of marriage from his long time girlfriend. He took a few steps before a soft voice spoke.

"_And love me for eternity."_

Hiccup spun around to see Astrid standing and facing him. A happy smile and tearful eyes staring at him with a look of pure joy. Hiccup returned the smile and walked over to her as she continued to sing.

"_My dearest one, my darling dear._

_Your mighty words astound me."_

Astrid raised on of her arms and Hiccup placed his forearm against it as the pair began to dance.

"_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me."_

Astrid grabbed onto Hiccups hands as the two began tapping their shins together. When hiccup began to sing, the tone picking up pace as people around them began to clap and cheer.

"_But I would bring you rings of gold,_

_I'd even sing you poetry."_

Hiccup knelt down as Astrid spun around before he stood up and continued the traditional song.

"_And I would keep you from all harm,_

_If you would stay beside me."_

Hiccup finished as Astrid picked up. The duo spinning and smiling as the entire hall erupted in cheerful dance.

"_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry,_

_I only want your hand to hold."_

"_I only want you near me!"_

The whole hall was spinning and dancing to the song as the duo began to sing together, finishing the song and the marriage proposal at feverish pace.

"_To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold,_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's toils and delights_

_I'll keep your love beside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me!_"

"_Meeeeeeeee-I'm still going-eeeeee-_I'm done._"_ Gobber contributed, earning a few laughs and pats.

Hiccup hoisted Astrid up and spun around.

Hiccup sat her down, smiling. Astrid smirked and punched him hard in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For waiting so long, and this-" She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him furiously.

"Is for finally asking." She finished.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Hiccup smiled and Astrid returned it.

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
